An Aweosme Junior Year
by CheyanneSaysHii
Summary: High school AU. Gilbert can't wait to have the best junior year ever with his two best friends Antonio and Francis, but will love, a Russian bully, and tricky trigonometry stand in the way? Rated T for language and those romantic scenes planned for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

11:47. Gilbert tossed and turned in his bed trying to get comfortable. Tomorrow was the first day of his junior year of high school, and he shouldn't be this anxious. His best friends, Francis and Antonio, would be there, and his younger bro, Ludwig, would be starting his freshmen year. God knows the little shit wouldn't have any problems. With his military-esque attention to rules, and his intimidating stare, no one would mess with him and teachers would be falling all over "the perfect student". Gilbert rolled onto his back and tucked his hands under his head, staring at his ceiling. _This year is going to be awesome_, Gilbert thought, _so why cant i go the fuck to sleep?!_

He rolled onto his side before giving up hope of falling asleep, yanked the covers off and sat on the edge of his bed. He ran his pale hands though his snow white hair a couple of times then stood up, walked out his room, down the hall and entered the backyard. Gilbert glanced up at the sky and looked at the swirling stars.

The awesome him should not be one of those insomniacs who pondered the universe because they couldn't sleep. And yet, here he was. Staring at stars like a weirdo. Hell, even his fluffy canary Gilbird was fast asleep in his cage. Gilbert wandered the backyard feeling the warm ground on his bare feet. The night was quiet, warm, and relaxing-still clinging to the hot days of summer vacation. _Maybe I should sleep out here,_ he thought glancing at the suddenly comfortable-looking ground and stifling a yawn.

A gust of wind shook Gilbert from his thoughts and he rubbed his bare arms against the cold. A few more gusts and Gilbert gave up his backyard wanderings and went back to his room quietly.

Strangely enough, the short time outside seemed to have cleared his head. Gilbert closed his eyes and thought, _maybe those insomniacs were on to something, _before finally drifting off.

* * *

-end prologue-


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: hello readers! So for this story I will be posting about 1-3 chapters a month revolving around a storyline taking place during that month. For example, October will focus on Halloween. I hope to update the day the story takes place, but due to my busy schedule they may be slightly late. Expect updates about once a month starting now till June to go through the whole junior year._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia _

* * *

_August 28, 2012_

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Uuugh" Gilbert groaned and smacked his alarm before dragging himself into an upright position. 6:30 blinked the little red numbers. Gilbert rubbed his eyes and was debating snoozing another five minutes when his grandfather, knocked loudly on his door.

"Gilbert, I know you're awake. You have 30 seconds before I bring the water bucket".

Gilbert's eyes widened. He knew from experience his grandfather would make good on that promise. Grabbing his robe, he ran into the kitchen, almost knocking over a chair in the process.

"Ok, ok. The awesome me is here. No need for water buckets!" he cried breathlessly. Ludwig, already seated at the table eating toast cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, don't give me that look. Just wait until your junior year and then tell me if you want to get up at 6:30 every day", Gilbert said grabbing some toast for himself.

"Gilbert, if I recall, you've never gotten up on time", called their grandfather from the other room.

"Kesesese~ I guess you're right, but still, the little shit's gonna have his hands full with all those honor classes. I shall watch with amusement when it hits ya, bruder". With that, Gilbert strode out of the kitchen, hands in his robe pockets, to go get ready for school.

Thirty minutes later Gilbert stood admiring himself in the full-length hallway mirror. As much as he hated school uniforms, he had to admit he looked awesome in his. The uniform consisted of a white button-up, a black tie, a purple blazer, and purple plaid pants. Most students wore a beige sweater over the shirt, but Gilbert chose to stick to a white one instead- it was the one thing they could change in the uniform. The finishing touch was his iron cross necklace. His grandfather had given it to him when he turned 16 in July, and he hadn't taken it off since. His white hair perfect, and his red eyes flashing, Gilbert grabbed his backpack and ran to catch up to Ludwig.

"Honestly bro, we aren't going to be late," huffed Gilbert as he speed-walked behind Ludwig.

"I want to be early," Ludwig replied simply.

"What the hell for?" Gilbert asked exasperated.

"So I can find my classes and open my locker"

"Hmm. Well you could've told me that, and I would've asked Antonio and Francis to get here earlier," Gilbert groaned. "I don't want to be alone that's so un-awesome".

"If you woke-up on time, I could've told you earlier".

Gilbert simply stared at his brother, mouth open. Ludwig might be a goody two-shoes, but he could be a sarcastic little bitch when he wanted to.

They got to school at 7:45, fifteen minutes early. Gilbert didn't even have to worry about being alone, because Francis and Antonio were there too. Gilbert strode over to his two best friends giving them both high-fives.

"Mon cher, how was your vacation?" Francis asked enthusiastically.

"Awesome, of course. Germany was great. We even got to drink beer in the beer hall and see the old castles," responded Gilbert."Antonio, bro, how was Spain?"

"Great! I got to visit my relatives, and my auntie's tomato soup is just as delicious as I remember," Antonio smiled at the thought. "How was your trip to France, mi amigo?"

"Oh ho ho, the food was amazing, but the women even more so," Gilbert and Antonio both rolled their eyes at him.

"Dude, I thought you were gay," Gilbert said.

"Eh, it is hard to resist the charms of the French mademoiselles. I am bi, non?" Francis shrugged. "Anyways Gilbert, how's the little brother? If I'm not mistaken he is a freshmen."

"Ugh, yea you're right, Francis. I can't wait for the little shit to have his high-school awakening. He thinks he's sooo cool with his honor classes. Humph, I'm tellin ya, I think I'm looking forward to Freshmen Fridays" Gilbert answered with an eye roll.

Antonio and Francis shared an amused look. Freshmen Fridays were when upperclassmen (generally seniors) threw the freshmen into trash cans, lockers, closets-basically anything just to mess with them. The three friends had learned early that sticking together made you less likely to get singled out. Even so, it took Gilbert getting into a fight before they finally got left alone. If anyone was a prime candidate for a trash canning it was Gil's little bro. But of course, Ludwig wasn't as easy to bully as one might think. He was already as tall as Gilbert and built like a tank with all his muscles. If there was one thing Ludwig loved more than rules it was working-out. Combine that with his piercing blue glare and he was sure to be left alone.

Riiiiiiiiing. The piercing bell warned the waiting friends that they had 5 minutes to get to class. The trio turned and began walking towards the school building.

"What's your first class?" Gilbert asked his companions.

"Espanol tres," said Antonio glancing at his schedule. "Easy peasy."

"I have Algebra deux," sighed Francis. Math was not his favorite subject. "Et toi, Gilbert?"

"Uuuh, Chemistry. Hey, cool! I get to blow stuff up!" he said excitedly.

"Nice! Well, my class is this way, so see you guys at lunch. Usual spot?" Antonio asked.

"Yea sounds fine to me," Gilbert replied heading towards his class. "See ya guys at lunch."

The group split their separate ways, heading off to their first three classes.

...

Three and a half hours later Gilbert, Francis and Antonio stood in the cafeteria. "That one?" asked Antonio.

"Non, my ex is there," Francis answered.

"Who isn't your ex, Francis? How about there?" asked Gilbert.

"Right next to the window? Hmm seems nice," Antonio decided. "Any objections? Abstentions? All who approve say 'aye',"

"Aye" Gilbert answered.

"Aye" responded Francis.

"Then it's settled," smiled Antonio.

The three friends settled into the table, lunch trays in hand. As they ate they chatted about their classes.

"I have Roderich in my chem class," groaned Gilbert. "He's never gonna' wanna' explode anything! He's such a prissy."

"Could be worse," Francis patted him on the back. "You could have class with Berwald." The three friends shuttered at the thought of the intimidating Swede. He was a senior, but his Finnish boyfriend was an adorable sophomore named Tino. How the two got together completely baffled the trio (and the rest of the school).

Suddenly, a loud noise caused the three friends to look up. Their gaze was drawn to Ivan, the scary Russian senior who was known to especially enjoy freshmen Fridays. He was standing over two freshmen with brown hair. Both had a very odd hair curls (though on opposite sides) and were trembling under the massive Russian's gaze.

"Ve~ I surrender! I don't have any money, I swear. I surrender!" the lighter-haired brother was talking quickly, his Italian accent thickening, and the white flag in his hand going a mile a minute. Gilbert was fully expecting Ivan to pound the little guy, when Ludwig appeared out of nowhere. He stood in front of the Italian twins and glared menacingly up at Ivan.

"Touch a single hair on their heads, and I swear you will pay for it," he growled.

The two stared at each other for a long time. Sky blue gaze meeting unusual violet. The cafeteria seemed to be holding its breath; half wanting, half fearing a fight. Finally, the tension was broken by the taller student.

"I was just _welcoming _them to high school, da?" the Russian replied smirking with menace in his voice. "I shall be going now though. Come along, Toris." the shivering Lithuanian ran after Ivan. Poor Toris, the junior was terrified of Ivan, but he wasn't given much choice when it came to hanging out with the Russian.

While the two made their exit, the young Italian seemed to recover and was currently pestering Ludwig.

"Oh gratzi, Ludwig! I thought I was going to die for sure! Ve~ do you have any pasta with you...?" he trailed along after Ludwig leaving the cafeteria in a quiet state of bewilderment.

"That," Gilbert said, "was interesting. Don't you think so Antonio?...Antonio?!" Francis and Gilbert's friend had gone missing! The two friends scanned the cafeteria only to realize too late what was happening.

"You bastard, get away from me!" The second Italian brother had darker hair, and also a rather rude personality. He shoved Antonio away and marched past him, out the door.

Antonio could only call after, "But tomatoes make everything better!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. Leave it up to the Spanish idiot to try and hit on someone that just barely escaped getting the living daylights knocked out of them. Since they had finished eating, Gilbert and Francis stood up and went to rescue the stunned Spaniard.

"Come on, mon ami," Francis urged. "You're making a scene." Antonio followed his friends out to their favorite hangout spot by the bike rack. Gilbert and Francis leaned against the railing, but Antonio sighed softly and sank onto the ground.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Gilbert asked. "You were totally normal until ten minutes ago".

"I think I'm in love," Antonio answered quietly. "His eyes, his skin, his voice, that adorable curl..."

Francis chuckled and patted Antonio on the back. "Mon cher, do not worry. It will pass- love always does."

Antonio gasped. "How can you say that? Love is beautiful and wonderful and amazing. It's about finding the person you want to be with more than anything else. It's being happy to be with them because they are them. You love them because you are meant to love them...even if they don't love you back." Antonio sighed again at the last part, his head resting in his palm.

"Antonio, I think you're being a little over-dramatic," Gilbert started off slowly._ Or a _lot over dramatic, he scoffed. "I mean, ya just met the kid. You don't even know his personality or anything. He's probably not even gay. Even if he is, you can't expect to walk up to him and expect him to fall head-over-heels for ya."

"Lovino," was all the Spaniard said.

"Bless you?" Francis said, thinking Antonio had sneezed.

"No, no. His name is Lovino."

"Oh, well in any case, I agreed with Gilbert that you should forget him. He is a Freshmen after all, that's a tad, eh, young."

"Age is just a number!" insisted Antonio. "But, perhaps I was too forward. I must be smoother next time."

Gilbert had watched the rest of the exchange between his two friends quietly. Having very little relationship experience he would let Francis deal with the love-sick Antonio.

As Francis tried to talk sense to the Spaniard, Gilbert let his gaze wander. He noticed lots of his classmates like Arthur, the irritatingly proper English senior, who was also Francis's ex, and current student body president. He was talking to Feliks, Toris's long time crush. Feliks was blonde, Polish, spoke like a valley girl, and was like, totally a cross dresser (at least on weekends). Feliks and Arthur were also having a conversation with Elizabeta, Roderich's Hungarian girlfriend. She was pretty, with waist-length brown hair, but she could also be a bit of a bitch.

Turning his attention back to his friends, Gilbert noticed that Antonio seemed to have calmed down. He was no longer sitting on the ground, and while his green eyes were shiner than normal, he no longer looked close to crying. Francis was patting him on the back and saying something quietly to the nodding Antonio. The Spaniard murmured something back before turning and heading off into the hallway.

"What did you tell him?" Gilbert asked Francis.

"I told him that there is no such thing as love at first sight, so he might want to try walking past Lovino again."

"You did not! Francis, Antonio's gonna' kill you if this backfires on him!" Gilbert cried, half-laughing and half-worried.

"Do not worry, mon ami. Antonio will not have time to track down Lovino. The bell should be ringing right... About..."

RIIIIIIIIIIING

"...now."

_Not bad,_ Gilbert thought turning towards his next class. _Although for Antonio's sake i hope he doesn't see Lovino for the rest of the day._

Gilbert's Trig class wasn't very far down the hall, so he stopped at his locker to drop off his blazer. Right when he was about to turn into his classroom, however, Gilbert saw his little brother walking with the Italian from earlier chatting animatedly beside him.

_Huh. Who would've thought rigid Ludwig would make such an eccentric friend. Let alone on the first day of school._ Gilbert was still pondering this when a blonde boy slid into the seat next to him.

"Hello," he said quietly with a Canadian accent. "My name's Matthew."

* * *

The rest of the 28th shall be posted tomorrow, along with the last August chapter. I apologize for there not being too much plot in these first few chapters, as I was setting the scene for the later ones. I hope you enjoy anyways!


	3. Chapter 3

_Im sorry, readers. AP homework kept me from updating when planned. Now without further ado, I present: chapter 3! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia_

* * *

"Matthew, huh?" Gilbert asked. "Nice to meet you, my name's Gilbert. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior," replied the quiet Canadian. "Not many people know me, but Alfred Jones is my brother."

"Jones the football player?" Gilbert questioned. "How do you guys have different last names then?"

"Separate fathers. He's older than me- a senior-as you may know, and I was raised in Canada for the last fifteen years. I just recently moved to the states."

"Aaah," Gilbert replied.

_Hmm so this Canadian was Jones' brother_.In his mind, a picture of a strong, blonde football player came to mind. Incredibly talented, but none too bright, Alfred was a major player up until he met Arthur. Gilbert wondered if Matthew was anything like Alfred.

"Ok class," announced the teacher, drawing the students' attention to the white board at the front of the room. "Here is a simple problem for you to do as a warm up. All you have to do is solve for X anyway you want. It should be easy if you remember Geometry."

Gilbert looked at the problem on the board. A triangle with two labeled angles and 1 labeled side. The "X" in question was one of the unmarked sides. Gilbert copied the problem onto a piece of graph paper and stared at it blankly. He scratched his head, chewed the edge of his pencil, and gave himself a headache trying to remember geometry, but all he could remember was making buildings out of the 3D shapes with Francis. That, and copying off Kiku, the incredibly smart Japanese freshmen. Looking over he realized that Matthew had almost finished solving the problem. Gilbert was considering copying his work when the Canadian looked up, glanced sideways, and saw Gilbert's blank paper.

"Gilbert, do you need help?" he asked sincerely.

"Well, uh, see here what had happened waaaaaas..."

"Don't worry Gilbert," Matthew replied, "I can explain it easily." Matthew launched into a rapid fire explanation of sine, cosine, and tangent. He explained how, because the triangle was a right triangle, Gilbert could use one of the angles and the side length to find the other side. Normally, this all flew over Gilbert's head, but something about Matthew's explanation made perfect sense. Ten practice problems later, when the homework was passed out, Gilbert was shocked to find that he actually understood the questions. He may have never liked math, but when the bell rang, Gilbert was almost sad to leave and go to English.

The rest of the day passed by like most classes do on the first day of school- chill, and full of name-memorizing games-and soon enough Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio (who had thankfully not found Lovino) were on their way to Gilbert's house to hang out.

"I guess all my classes are all right" said Gilbert. "How are yours, Francis?"

"C'est bien! Cooking class is magnifique! Et toi, mon ami, Antonio?"

"Eh? Oh, bueno! Would be better if I had Lovino in some of my classes, but I guess I will survive. By the way, Gilbert, where's Ludwig?"

"Oh, he left ahead of me. Said he didn't want to wait. The thing that cracked me up though, was that little Italian-the brother of Lovino- is still following him around. It won't be long until Ludwig gets tired of him though. People never were his favorite thing."

"Ah, perhaps. Or, perhaps not. Ludwig and this little Italian may get along well. Look at us three! Who would've thought we would end up as friends, non?" Francis asked.

"Yea," Gilbert scoffed. "The rapist, the pedo, and the pervert-great combo!"

"Ahaha, probably a bad combination huh? Well, at least we have each other!" Antonio said grabbing the other two into a bear hug.

"Gaaah! Get off me you idiot!" Gilbert yelled, running away from the overly-affectionate Spaniard

"Aah, I knew you couldn't resist my charms for long, mon ami," said Francis in his seductive voice.

"Francis, stop trying to feel me up!" Antonio cried jumping away from him. "You know Lovino is the only one for me!"

"Not this _again_!" said Francis.

"Please excuse me while I tune out your conversation on romance," Gilbert announced, popping his headphones in his ears and turning on his music. The first song that came on was "Sandmann" by Oomph!, his favorite German rock group, but he was in the mood for something different. Flipping though his playlists, he found his top-secret Katy Perry one, and started listening to "Teenage Dream".

The rest of the walk passed in the same way: Antonio and Francis arguing over love, and Gil effectively tuning them out with Katy Perry until they finally reached Gilbert's house after about twenty five minutes of walking. When they entered they were surprised to find Ludwig sitting at the kitchen table hunched over a piece of paper with a hyperactive Italian talking animatedly next to him.

Ludwig looked slightly irritated, even more so when Gilbert slapped him hard on the shoulder and said:

"Hey little bro! How was your first day?"

"Umph. It was...passable. Now, if you will leave me, I have homework to do" Ludwig growled.

"Ve, Ludwig, does that mean I have to leave too?" The Italian asked sadly. "Because you're really nice and your house is cool and I don't want to leave if I don't have to-"

"Feliciano! You will only have to leave if you don't stop talking!" Ludwig thundered.

"Ve? Ok!" said the oblivious boy, smiling happily.

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio shared an amused expression. Antonio shrugged, and the trio proceeded out of the kitchen down to Gilbert's room-grabbing sodas on the way. Once inside, Francis plopped onto the small couch and cracked open his soda. Gilbert sat on the edge of his bed after taking Gilbird out of his cage to let him hop around the room, and Antonio made himself comfortable on the floor. As Francis chugged his soda, Antonio asked hesitantly:

"Sooo, what is this about your brother being irritated by people, again?"

"Ugh, who knows?" Gilbert groaned. "He's bound to ditch the little Italian soon enough. He doesn't get attached to people. He doesn't do the "friends" thing; he does teammates and science partners."

"Or it could be amour," ejected the Frenchman in a dreamy voice.

"Ok, no. No, no, no, no, no. I refuse to have any more conversations about love. Love doesn't exist, and mark my words, I will never be in love," Gilbert ranted.

"Ah, but mon ami, love is-"

"Oh, no. Shut it, Frenchy. I'm done with this topic."

Antonio didn't speak. For once sensing that perhaps, there was something wrong with Gilbert. He didn't pay too much attention to the feeling though, and pretty soon the conversation was forgotten for one of new music, new students, and all the damn homework the trig teacher had dumped on them.

As the talking drifted in the direction of sine and cosine, Gilbert kept getting transported back to fourth period. Back to the classroom where a shy, quiet, Canadian had slid into the seat next to him and quietly introduced himself. Back to those unusual violet eyes and that soft voice explaining how to find X. And all Gilbert could think of was how Matthew was nothing like Alfred, and how much he preferred it that way.

...

August 29, 2012

BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP

"Uuuuuunf." _Day two of junior year- why wasn't it summer again_? Gilbert opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them before throwing back his blankets and sitting on the edge of his bed. He stretched his arms upward, yawned and got up to get breakfast.

"Mmm what's for breakfast today?" Gilbert muttered sleepily to his brother and grandpa.

The answer was a plate of fluffy pancakes set in front of him.

"Oooh! Pass the syrup Ludwig!" said Gilbert excitedly. Once Ludwig handed it to him he poured syrup on his pancakes and began shoveling them in his mouth. "So bro," he asked through a mouthful of pancake, "How _was_ your first day. You never did answer me yesterday."

Ludwig swallowed his mouthful of pancake before answering. "It was passable, as I stated yesterday-"

"What about your Italian friend?" Gilbert interrupted before his brother could continue.

"Feliciano is...unique," he replied after a slight pause.

"A frieeeeeend?" Gilbert asked drawing out the word.

"An acquaintance. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to get ready," Ludwig said sternly as he got up and put his dish in the sink.

_Interesting_, thought Gilbert as he finished his pancakes in silence. _Luddy isn't normally _ that _brisk_._ Maybe Francis was right? Naaaaah, Ludwig wouldn't be that way, even if me, Antonio and Francis are. it's gotta be something else._

"Opa, you think something's wrong with Ludwig?" Gilbert asked his grandfather who had quietly been washing dishes.

He thought for a while before speaking. "I think that Ludwig is having an eye-opening experience in high-school, and you would be wise to leave him alone. I know you enjoying teasing him, but it might be best for him to make choices without being distracted or messed with."

Gilbert thought about what his grandpa had said while he changed into his uniform and brushed his teeth. His Opa had a point. When Gilbert himself had begun high school, he was surprised to find that most of the students were rather accepting of the gay population. Though it was very difficult for him to tell his family, Gilbert had eventually come out of the closet. Ludwig was still in 7th grade at the time, but he didn't seem to be all that shocked by the revelation. His grandpa too had taken it all in stride, claiming that he didn't care whether he had great-grand children or not, and he just wanted his boys to be happy. Whether his Opa was hinting that Ludwig might be in the closet or not, Gilbert decided to back off on his teasing for a little bit- at least about Feliciano.

With that in mind, Gilbert and Ludwig walked to school mostly in silence. Gilbert made a few small comments and Ludwig replied with mostly "yes's" "no's" or just head shakes and murmurs. It wasn't an awkward silence, Gilbert just didn't like when it was so quiet. Luckily, they must have been walking quicker than yesterday, because it took them almost no time to make it to the school. The two brothers parted ways with Gilbert heading to his locker to grab his chemistry book for first period. His teacher had told the class that if they all brought their books he would give them a demonstration on chemical reactions, and Gilbert was not one to give up the possibility of an explosion.

As Gilbert slammed his locker shut he was surprised to find Matthew walking down the hallway. Gil almost couldn't stop a smiling spreading across his face as he called out "Mattie!" and ran to catch up to him.

The Canadian turned around, looking quite shocked to see Gilbert running towards him, and, even though no one else was in the hall, Matthew felt himself blush a deep scarlet.

"Hello Gilbert," he said as the albino caught up to him. "Where are you off to?"

"Chemistry. I figured since it was in this direction I might as well walk with you."

"Oh did you have a question on the trig homework?" Matthew asked.

"Trig homework? Why would I ask you about the trig homework?" Gilbert asked bewildered.

"Well since you were having trouble yesterday, I thought maybe you might have been confused on the assignment."

"Actually, once you explained it, everything kinda made sense," admitted Gilbert. "And besides, the awesome me never had trouble! I was just sleepy and couldn't think straight."

"If you say so," said Matthew hiding a smile. "But if you ever do need help, I'm willing to help."

"That'd be great, thanks," Gilbert answered, glancing at Matthew, who, he was surprised to see was blushing slightly and looking at the floor. "Well, my chem class is right here, soo guess I'll see you in trig. Bye, dude!"

"Goodbye, Gilbert. See you in trig class."

As Gilbert sat down and began pulling a pencil out of his backpack, he noticed his hands sweating just slightly. _Thats odd_, he thought, wiping them dry on his pants, _normally that only happens when I'm around someone I like, and I don't like Matthew...right?_

* * *

_That's all for August, expect homecoming drama come mid-September! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Short chapter is short. September will have many short chapters because the story takes place over a longer period of time. Enjoy. _

* * *

_September 17th, 2012_

"Gilbert... Gilbert! Hello, earth to Gilbert!"

"Huh, was up?"

Antonio shook his head laughing. "I swear, mi amigo, you are so out of it sometimes."

"Sorry dude, the awesome me gets sidetracked every once in a while," replied the albino.

"What is it this time?" Francis sighed, glancing in the direction of Gilbert's gaze. Antonio looked too and saw a poster. 'Back in Time Homecoming Dance', it announced, 'September 29th, 7-10 the courtyard. ID required for entry; semi-formal attire. Go to the student payment office for tickets and questions'. It listed ticket prices and was decorated with sketches of dancing teenagers.

"Awww, I should take Lovi~" Antonio cried happily. In the past few weeks, the Spaiard had successfully wooed Lovino- although said Italian was still not very cuddly or into PDA.

"Have fun getting him to dance, mon ami," Francis chuckled.

"I shall show him why the Spanish are the best dancers!" Antonio announced with a flourish. The three friends burst into laughter as they walked away from the poster. Gilbert, however, was still thinking. He had twelve days, not counting today, till the dance. Twelve days to get a shy, quiet Canadian to go to a dance without making it seem obvious that he liked him. It was mission time, and Gilbert strode off into his trig class, planing as he went.

Gilbert sat in his chair fiddling with his iron cross until his favorite Canadian walked into the class and took his seat-right next to Gilbert.

"Hello, Gilbert," Matthew said quietly.

"Hey Mattie!" Gilbert replied. "Did you know that next week's homecoming?"

"Of course. My brother plays football and it's all he can talk about. He says that we lions will demolish the eagles; not that I would know since I'm not into sports really."

"Ooh right," Gilbert nodded. "Are you going to go to the game?"

"Absolutely, I always support my brother when he plays."

Gilbert considered this silently. _So Matthew is going to the game, hmm. I bet I could get Francis to go if I told him there were hot cheerleaders, and I'm sure Antonio go with Lovino. I could probably get Ludwig to go too, and he could even take Feliciano so Lovino could have him to talk to also..._ Gilbert was so absorbed in his planning that he didn't even notice the teacher giving a lecture on inverse functions until Matthew gave him a small nudge with his elbow. Snapping back to focus, Gilbert quickly began to jot down notes, but in the back of his mind his master plan was shaping up even better than it had earlier. He could hang out with Matthew at the game, and maybe-just maybe- get him to go to the dance.

The albino spent the rest of the period rather quietly for once, diligently taking notes (his Opa would only let him to go the school events if he had good grades, and trig was his hardest class). When the bell rang, he practically leapt out of his seat; he had a Spaniard and a Frenchmen to convince.

"Antonio! Francis!"

The two turned around to see their wild German friend running towards them, iron cross flying back.

"Whoah there, mi amigo, what is up?"

"Did you grope Matthew, mon ami?"

"You aren't going to- wait, ew, Francis no. Anyways, you aren't going to believe this! So, Matthew's brother is Alfred Jones, right?

"Mon dieu! His brother is the hot football player that dates my ex?"

"That's besides the point Francis, but yes his brother is Alfred. In any case, because his brother plays football, he's going to the game on Saturday. Next Saturday, the 29th. So I was thinking, 'why not go and watch too', but then I was like, 'I'm too awesome to go alone', so I was thinking you guys could go too. Dont worry..."

Gilbert continued to ramble, his plan tumbling out word by word and slowly taking shape to his friends. Anotonio was nodding and smiling heartily, and Francis perked up as soon as he heard about the cheerleaders, just as Gilbert had predicted. Within five minutes, the three were ready to put their plan into action, and it started with Antonio convincing a certain Italian that American football was also worth watching.


	5. Chapter 5

_Another fairly short chapter, but don't worry, homecoming will be a very nice long chapter. Expect an update on, or a bit before, the 29th._

* * *

_September 18th, 2012_

Somehow, Antonio had been successful. When Gilbert walked to lunch the cheerful Spaniard ran up to him grinning and crying out: "Success, mi amigo!"

"Yes!" Gilbert yelled jumping up and giving Antonio a high five and a pat on the back. "Ludwig said he'd go too, and I'm positive Feliciano will go with him and Lovino."

Francis walked up at this point laughing and said "I assume you have succeeded, non?" Gilbert and Antonio responded by hugging him tightly, laughing and cheering happily.

"This is working out great so far, but the tricky part comes next," Gilbert said. "I have to convince Matthew to go to the dance."

"Do not worry, you can use your 'awesome' persuasive skills on him like you did with us," Antonio said, putting air quotes around awesome.

"True that!" Gilbert said, nodding. "By the way, are you guys going to dress for the theme days next week?"

"I think so. Anything to get out of wearing this uniform for a day," Francis sighed. It was a well known fact that, except for spirit days, uniforms had to be worn at all times. This led to a rather large number of students who participated in the dress-up days.

"What's Monday's theme again?" asked Antonio.

"'Freshmen find their funk in the seventies'," Gilbert read off a nearby poster. "Tuesday is 'Sophomores shimmy in the swanky twenties', Wednesday is 'Juniors jam in the crazy eighties', and Thursday is 'Seniors swing in wartime forties'. Friday is school pride day, so back to uniforms I guess."

"Cool themes," Francis said nodding. "Although the twenties might be tricky to dress for, I'm going to have to ask mon père if he has anything I can borrow."

"I'm all set! We have so many old clothes in the attic at my house," Gilbert said.

"Me too! It's like they never get rid of anything at my place," Antonio agreed.

"I think I have some old flare pants in my closet," Francis mused thoughtfully.

"At least you won't have to worry about a wig. Kesesese~"

"You are just jealous of my gorgeous locks, non?"

"Keep it up and you're going to sound like Feliks," Antonio said laughing. The trio laughed their way into the halls and were soon joined by an ever-scowling Lovino.

"There you are, bastard. I've been looking for you."

"Aww did my Lovi miss me~?" Antonio said leaping forward, arms outstretched to hug the Italian.

"No you idiot! Get off me! I was looking to ask if Feliciano could come to the game too," he replied.

Antonio exchanged a knowing glance with his companions before nodding at Lovino. Gilbert quickly added: "He can hang out with my brother."

Lovino nodded to say he understood before turning and heading off to find his brother. Antonio said good-bye to his friends and went with him, leaving Gilbert and Francis together.

"So what's your plan again?" Francis prompted Gilbert.

"I ask Matthew if he wants to go to the dance because it's going to be awesome," was the albino's quick response. "And if he's unsure I use my persuasive skills to get him to go."

"Perfect. Don't worry, everything will work out. Just use that wonderful charm of yours and he won't be able to resist," Francis said with a wink.

Not much later the bell signaled the end of lunch, and Gilbert made his way towards his Trig class. Once more taking his seat next to Matthew who was already there, Gilbert turned, smiled and said: "So Matthew, are you going to be dressing up in theme next week?"

"Most likely. I won't go all-out, but I might wear a headband or something," the Canadian replied quietly.

"That's cool. What about the dance?" Gilbert said, edging his way towards the question he desperately wanted to ask.

"Uh, I don't think so," Matthew said turning bright red. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Aw, but it's going to be so much fun. Practically the whole school goes, and no one I know has ever had a bad time," Gilbert urged.

"But I can't _dance_," Matthew restated.

"I can teach you."

Matthew looked up surprised, and Gilbert's eyes widened. Had he really just _said_ that? It was now the albino's turn to become as red as his eyes.

"I mean if you want to..." he mumbled quietly. "You don't have to, it was a suggestion and-"

"Gilbert," Matthew said interrupting and causing the German to look up at the Canadian, "That sounds wonderful."

A huge smile broke out onto Gilbert's face. "That's great! We are going to have so much fun, you just wait!" And for the rest of the day, nothing could wipe the huge smile off the triumphant Albino's face.


	6. Chapter 6

_The big chapter! Homecoming part 1._

_**edit**: there was a spacing issue with the first post, so I fixed it and re-updated. Also, **disclaimer**: I do not own hetalia _

* * *

_September 29th, 2012_

With the stress of asking Matthew to the dance gone, the weeks flew by and soon enough it was homecoming. The week of homecoming had gone quite well, and seeing everyone in costume was hilarious. Sure enough, Francis had gone all-out on seventies day and came to school in a fringe vest, faded flares, and a headband in his hair. Gilbert and Antonio (who weren't quite so themed-out) busted up laughing the minute they saw him walk down the hallway.

"You are just jealous of my good looks, even when I wear these ridiculous clothes," came Francis' haughty reply.

Gilbert's favorite day ended up being forties day. Using his Grandpa's old war uniforms, Gilbert turned himself into an air force pilot and was announced best-dressed at the daily lunchtime activities. Matthew had also shown his spirit, though in less flashy ways. He wore a tie-dye shirt Monday, Tuesday showed him in a suit, Wednesday he came in a leather jacket, and Thursday he wore a bomber jacket. The school rally on Friday had been a huge success; the leadership and class committees had outdone themselves with the decorations for the gym, and the rally even had the storyline of the school getting sucked into a time machine and taken to all the different time periods. That day was also the royalty voting for each class at lunch.

Now it was the big day. Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Ludwig, Lovino, and Feliciano were all at the German brothers' house getting ready for the game. Matthew would be meeting them at the football field since he had to go to the game with his brother and family.

"How do I look?" Gilbert asked, walking into the kitchen with a "Lion pride" shirt on and his normally white hair spray-painted purple-the school's color.

"Ve~ very purple, Gilbert," came Feliciano's voice.

"Actually quite nice." The group looked at the doorway where Gilbert and Ludwig's grandpa stood. He wasn't smiling, but he did seem somehow proud of his grandsons.

"Have a great time at the game and dance- but be safe! I don't want any bad phone calls."

"Kesesese~ don't worry Opa, I don't think Ludwig would let us."  
After a quick walk the group were at the school. They payed for their tickets and made their way to the home bleachers. There were balloon bundles decorating the railings in the school colors, and posters saying things like "Lions to victory", "Homecoming 2012", and "Lions vs Eagles". The friends took their seats around the fifty yard line, and soon enough Matthew joined them. Gilbert glanced curiously at Matthew's "Alfred Jones is a hero" shirt until the Canadian explained that he'd been bribed into wearing it.

"He said he'd take me to play hockey. I love hockey."

"I didn't know that," Gilbert said.

"Yea, I played when I was younger, but when I moved here I had to stop."

"Oh, that sucks, but at least you get to go play now, right?" Was Gilbert's reply.

"Yes that's true, and-"

"Lions! Eagles! Welcome to your 2012 homecoming game! Today's game is bound to be exciting as your World W Academy Lions take on the Metro City Eagles. This rivalry is one of the longest-standing in history, so lets get ready to play some football! Starting for the lions we have: number 1, quarterback Alfred Jones!"

"Go Alfred!" Matthew cried waving a purple pom pom, but his voice was drowned out by the roar of the crowd. The announcer finished listing the starters for each team and asked the crowd to 'rise and please remove their hats' for the National Anthem. When it was over, everyone turned their attention to the field where the coin toss was taking place.

"The Lions have won the coin toss and will be receiving the kick-off." The band started a drumroll and the Eagles kicked the ball down the field. Number 16 caught it and started running. He made it to the forty-yard line before he was taken down by Eagle defense. The rest of the first half was a cheer-inducing, nail-butting event. Spectacular plays were made by each side, and by the time the clock ran out it was tied 21-21.

"What an exciting game!" Antonio cried.

"What gorgeous cheerleaders!" Francis sighed, looking at Elizabeta and

"Ooh Ludwig, look! The cheerleaders are dancing!" Was Feliciano's comment.

"Dancing pretty well, too," replied Ludwig.

"Do you think we are going to win?" Asked Matthew quietly. "Alfred always gets upset when we lose."

"I think we can win. We just need to score again," answered Gilbert.

"The damn defense needs to hold their line is what we need to do," scowled Lovino.  
That was as far as the conversation got, however, because the cheerleaders finished their dance to "Call Me Maybe" and the half-time parade was starting.

"Lions, and Eagles! As tradition for the homecoming game, our amazing class committees have created a spirit-filled parade for you to enjoy. This year's theme was "Lions leap through the decades", and first up, we have the Freshmen, who "found their funk in the seventies". Out came the freshmen, decked out in hippie wear. They carried a banner that said their theme, and some were even carrying props like giant peace signs. They made their way to the far right of the bleachers where they had a decorated section. The announcer announced the president, vice-president, and secretary for the class before continuing on to the other classes.

"Ve~I want to be in committee Ludwig!" Feliciano said as he watched the parade. "You, me and Lovino should all join together."

Gilbert was fully expecting Lovino to snap at his twin, and was surprised that he actually nodded in agreement. Ludwig wasn't so sure at first, but after more encouragement from Feliciano, he hesitantly agreed to go to a meeting.

"We should join committee too, mi amigos!" Antonio said enthusiastically. Gilbert and Francis simply laughed at him.

It didn't take long for the parade to get to the royalty crowning. The freshmen were a random girl and guy who Gilbert and his friends had never heard of. The Sophomores were also random people who were unknown to the group. The juniors however, were people that Gilbert did know.

"Your junior princess is Natalya Arlovsakya." Cheers erupted from the crowd for the beautiful, blonde cheerleader. She was slightly scary, but very intelligent and diligent.

"Your junior prince is Im Yong Soo." More cheers for the hyper south-Korean who was in Gilbert's chemistry and English classes. The juniors royalty linked arms before waving and walking to stand with their class. Next was the seniors.

"Your senior queen is Elizabeta Héderváry." The gorgeous Hungarian (who just so happened to be cheer captain) smiled as she accepted her tiara with all the grace of a proper young lady. _No one would guess she was a major yaoi fan, _thought Gilbert.

"Finally, your senior king is Alfred Jones."

"Go Alfred!" Matthew cried excitedly. Several football players gave Alfred pats on the back, including a rather hefty one from Ivan. When Alfred received his crown, he linked arms with Elizabeta before they moved over to stand with their class.

"And there you have it, folks, the class royalty for homecoming 2012: lions leap through the decades," said the announcer. The royalty walked arm-in-arm off the track and were followed by their waving, cheer class committees. "This concludes our half-time festivities. Now let's get ready to watch the continuation of this exciting game!"

Gilbert turned his attention back to the game, where the Eagles were receiving the kick-off. Number 12 ran the ball back but was quickly stopped by a vicious tackle from Ivan. With the game once more on, Gilbert's attention was completely absorbed by football. He hardly noticed Antonio wrap his arm around Lovino, or Feliciano leaning against a surprised and blushing Ludwig. Matthew too was captivated by the thrilling plays that kept happening on each side. It seemed like each side had been inspired at halftime, and with less than eight seconds left in the final quarter the score was still tied 21-21.

"Come on, you bastards! I want to win!" Lovino cried as the team lined up and the kicker jogged out on the field.

"What are they doing?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"They're going to try and score a field goal. It's when someone kicks the ball through the goal posts and it counts for three points," Gilbert answered. "If they make this, they'll win the game."

Meanwhile, on the field, number 23, Joel Hernandez, was getting ready to make the kick. They were only on the twenty-yard line, it should be an easy field goal, but this was homecoming and the pressure was no doubt intense to the young junior. He had only recently transferred to the school from Mexico, but he had become the kicker for the football team as soon as the coach realized his talent.

Gilbert watched as the center snapped the ball back and one of the other team members caught it and positioned it. Joel ran and kicked it. The ball arched up, spiraling gracefully...and cleared the goal post with room to spare! The entire bleachers-worth of fans stood up,and cheered. As the clock ran out, the football team ran, picked up Joel, and carried him off the field on their shoulders. In his excitement, Gilbert jumped up and grabbed Matthew in a giant bear hug. When he realized what he'd done, however, he let go; the two boys quickly turning as red as the setting sun behind them.

"And that concludes the game. Final score: Lions 24, Eagles 21. Thanks for supporting and don't forget that the back in time dance is tonight from 7:00-10:00 in the courtyard. It's semi-formal, so dress to impress, and have a great time."

"We should go get ready for the dance," said Gilbert, who was still slightly red from the hugging incident.

"Yes we should," said Francis eyeing a cute, brown-haired Asian girl.

"I'll see you guys at the dance then," Matthew added quietly. "My parents are taking me and Alfred back to the house."

"Oh ok, what about you two?" Gilbert asked the twin Italians.

"Ve~?"

"Our mom's coming to get us," said Lovino rolling his eyes, "but we'll meet you guys there."

"Until then, mi amour," Antonio said wrapping his arms around Lovino and pulling him close until their foreheads were touching. Lovino began squirming, but when Antonio pressed his lips against the Italian's, his arms immediately pressed the Spaniard closer.

"Ew," said Gilbert turning away along with everyone else, and heading towards the exit gate. It didn't take long for Antonio to catch up to him, Ludwig, and Francis.

"Are you done making out, mon ami?" asked a laughing Francis. "I think if there hadn't been so many people clothes would have started coming off."

"Nah, Lovi would never let me get that far," Antonio answered with a chuckle. "But that's not important. We have a dance to get ready for, no?"

"Ja, we do," came Gilbert's reply.

"Oui, let us prepare to dazzle the rest of the school," was Francis's answer.

Gilbert smiled._ There's only one person I want to dazzle_, he thought, _and that's the hot Canadian I have as my date._

* * *

_Next up: the dance! Also, Joel is an OC Mexico that I based off my dear friend of the same name. The "cute Asian" Francis checks-out is Taiwan, but don't worry, they won't become a couple in the story. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I know it's late, and I'm terribly sorry, but I had massive writer's block and massive amounts of AP homework. Now, though, I present:the conclusion of September!_

* * *

_September 30, 2012_

Gilbert woke up when the sun coming through his curtains lit-up his eyelids. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. A few minutes later, he realized that going back to sleep was impossible and lifted his head up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Stretching and yawning on the edge of his bed, it took him a few seconds to remember what day it was. _What happened last night?_ Gilbert wondered. Then it all came rushing back.

_September 29, 2012_

Teeth brushed, hair washed and back to its normal color, button up on, tie tied. Gilbert flashed a blinding smile at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"How do I look?" He asked Antonio and Francis, who were sitting in his room.

"Fabulous, mon cher, Matthew will not be able to resist," said Francis before going back to brushing his hair.

"You look great!" Antonio said. The excited Spaniard had been ready within 15 minutes of the group getting home and hadn't stopped pacing since.

"Dude, sit down, we still have thirty minutes before we have to leave," Gilbert said siting down on his bed.

"I know! I just can't relax. I want everything to go perfectly, and I'm so scared it won't," he cried falling onto the couch and resting his head in his hands.

Francis looked up in bewilderment. "You and Lovino are already together though. What do you have to worry about? I think Gilbert should the most nervous, and he is not even fazed."

"I'm not nervous because I'm going with him, we see each other all the time, it's no big deal. I'm nervous because I want to tell him I love him, but I'm scared to know how he's going to react."

"Ooh," Francis and Gilbert said at the same time. Gilbert immediately thought about the first day of school when Antonio had claimed his love for Lovino only minutes after meeting him. Now, though, it had been a month. The two had become friends after Antonio had properly introduced himself. Once they were on speaking terms, Antonio had wasted no time asking Lovino on a date. A surprised Lovino had agreed somewhat hesitantly. A few dates later and Antonio had called his friends to say he had a boyfriend. The two had been inseparable ever since. Lovino might not always return the Spaniard's overly-affectionate contact, and he might always call him "idiot" and "bastard", but the two texted nonstop and it was clear they both truly cared for each other.  
Francis moved to sit next to Antonio and patted him on the back. He was about to speak when Antonio interrupted him.

"I know what you're going to say, mi amigo, but I don't care. _I_ believe in true, long-lasting love-even if you guys don't. I might have been wrong the first time I met Lovi, but now I know the truth. I don't care if I sound cheesy right now either, because I know what I feel, and I know I trust Lovi with my life and I'd do anything for him. I don't care if it's only been a month, I love Lovino. The problem isn't even if he doesn't feel the same, it's if he freaks out and won't talk to me anymore, because I don't think I could live if he did that."  
Gilbert and Francis were both stunned into silence.

"Well, mon ami, I think that if you truly feel that way, you may as well tell him."

"I highly doubt he would stop talking to you because of that," Gilbert reasoned. "He's prickly and not very cuddly, but Lovino cares about you. He wouldn't desert you because you feel more strongly than he does. Just don't do it so overwhelmingly."

"Oui, say it gently, like you are the wind whispering in his hair."  
Gilbert and Antonio both shot Francis "what the fuck" looks at his metaphor.

"He just means that you shouldn't be loud and out-there about it. Make it seem honest and sincere, but not too intense," Gilbert clarified.

"Sounds like a good idea to me,"Antonio replied. "Oh look, it's 6:30. We should start heading over to the school soon." With that Antonio got up to fix his hair leaving Gilbert and Francis alone in the room.

"For someone who said they didn't believe in love and would never be in love, you certainly gave Antonio good advice," Francis said nonchalantly.

"What are you implying?" Gilbert asked suspiciously.

"Are you sure you do not love Matthew?"

"Absolutely. Just because I like some one doesn't mean I love them! Me and Antonio are on completely different pages. He and Lovino have been dating for almost a month, me and Matthew are friends. I haven't even asked Matthew on a date yet. Like? Maybe. Love? Not even close."

"Calm down, mon ami! I was just asking. However, if you do like Matthew-even just a little bit-perhaps you should make your move tonight."

"You guys ready?" Antonio asked when he walked back into the room.

"The awesome me is always ready," Gilbert replied. "Let's go."  
...

"I hope they play good music."

"They should. They always play good music at the dances."

"I wonder what song the royalty are going to dance to."

"I don't know, but I'm not looking forward to it."

As Gilbert and his friends approached the line to get in, the other student's conversations could be heard. The last comment had been made by Im Yong Soo who was undoubted nervous at dancing with the intimidating Natalya. Gilbert couldn't see Matthew, but Antonio had found Lovino as soon as they got there. The couple were both wearing button-ups, but Lovino's was maroon with a navy blue tie and Antonio wore white with green. Gilbert on the other hand wore black with a red tie. Francis had worn white too, but his tie was royal blue.

"It goes with my eyes, non?" He had said.

The chatter turned into cheers when the principal opened the door and the kids rushed into the dance. In just a few minutes Gilbert gave his ticket, showed his awesome school ID, and was ushered into the past.

The gym had been split into four sections, one for each class, that met in the center of the floor where a large spiral hung from the ceiling. Each classes' props and banner had been arranged in their section along with a poster depicting their theme. The dance committee had added their own decorations like posters, clothes, and balloons. The dj, set against the far wall, was playing "One More Night" by maroon five, but the tickets had said that the DJ would also be playing music from the time periods used by the classes. No sooner had Gilbert finished looking around then someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around expecting Francis or Antonio, but smiled when he saw Matthew.

"Mattie!" He cried joyfully. His favorite Canadian was wearing a white button-up and a maroon tie. His glasses and hair were the same as always.

"Hello Gilbert," Matthew answered quietly. "Alfred was very excited about the game and it took an hour to get him to stop talking and get ready for the dance. That's why I'm a bit late."

"Don't worry about it. I can understand why your brother would be excited." At that minute, Francis and Antonio walked up to the two with Lovino trailing a bit behind.

"Are you ready to dance?" Antonio asked excitedly as Lovino.

"Not really, but I guess you're going to make me anyways aren't you?" Lovino said scowling. Antonio grinned in reply and Lovino's scowl deepened. "Bastard."

"Ohonon, excuse me, mes amies, I must go win over the heart of a beauty." Gilbert and his friends watched as Francis hurried after a girl with tan skin and long, brown hair.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Matthew curiously.

"Eh, sometimes. Normally he gropes them first though," Antonio answered seriously, then they all busted up laughing.

"In all seriousness though," said Gilbert through chuckles, "where did my brother go? He was right behind me and line and now he's gone."

"My fratello dragged him to the food table. He was looking for pasta. I would have gone with them, but this bastard dragged me away," Lovino answered, directing the last part at Antonio.

"But you don't even like Ludwig," said Antonio confused.

"I don't like the potato bastard, but I'm not leaving him alone with my fratello either!"

"You're so cute when you're angry, Lovi," Antonio said hugging him.

"Let go of me you idiot, and don't call me cute either!" The couple walked away, still bickering with each other, leaving Gilbert and Matthew alone again.

"So...you wanna go dance?" Asked Gilbert a little awkwardly.

"You still have to teach me," Matthew reminded him, blushing.

"Oh yea. Well never fear, the awesome me will turn you into the best dancing Canadian this side of the border!" Gilbert said leading Matthew to the center of the dance floor. "It's really easy. You just do this..."  
...

Two and a half hours passed by in the blink of an eye. Matthew, it turned out, was an incredible dancer. Almost as awesome as Gilbert. The tickets had not lied, and the two had danced the Charleston, swung to forties music, rocked out with eighties pop, and tried to understand the seventies music. They DJ had played current music too including "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons, "Firework" by Katy Perry, and "Take Care" by Drake and Rihanna. Gilbert had seen Antonio successfully get Lovino to dance a couple times, and he Francis showed up every once in a while with a different girl each time. He even saw Ludwig, awkwardly shuffling next to a hyper, hopping, smiling Feliciano. Now that it was 9:30, it was time to present the royalty and have the royalty dance. The leadership director stood in front of the DJ booth and used a microphone so she could be heard.

"First off, I just wanted to thank everyone for coming to today's game and dance, and to congratulate the Lions on their big win. It's always exciting to beat your rivals-and it's even better when it's homecoming too. So as you guys know, the homecoming royalty are nominated by the class committees and then voted on by the entire student body. If you are royalty court please come stand in front of me. About fifteen kids went and stood in front of the leadership director. Four wore crowns and four wore tiaras. All had a sash saying their royalty position or "Royalty Court, Homecoming 2012" if they hadn't won a title.

"Now please step forward when I call your titles. First, we have our Freshmen Lord and Lady. Next, is our Sophomore Duke and Duchess. Then we have our Junior Prince and Princess. Finally, our Senior King and Queen." The eight students walked arm and arm and then turned to face each other. The other students made a circle around them and the music started.

"I know this song," Gilbert exclaimed. Beside him, Matthew nodded recognizing the song as "Hearts All Over the World" by Chris Brown. It was old, but fitting. The song went on for a little bit and the royalty couples slow danced with each other. Eventually, other couples began to dance their way into the circle. Slowly at first, then more and more couples joined until they blended with the royalty, and soon it seemed like the whole dance was twirling together. Gilbert wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to get close to Matthew. He turned to the blonde next to him, held out his hand and in his most chivalrous voice asked:

"May I have this dance?"

Matthew, blushing and stammering, but smiling too, nodded his consent and Gilbert swept him into his arms. The two rotated quietly together, Gilbert smiling into Matthew's hair, as the Canadian was significantly shorter than him. Gilbert lowered his head so his mouth was next to Matthew's ear.

"You wanna know something?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" Matthew whispered raising his head so he could look at Gilbert.

"I've been dying to do this all night," and Gilbert kissed Matthew full on the lips.

_September 30, 2012_

Gilbert smiled to himself as he remembered everything that had happened last night. The rest of the dance had passed by quickly. He recalled kissing Matthew goodbye as Francis and Antonio made loud whoops behind him, causing the blonde to blush. Antonio had confessed his love and Lovino had accepted, adding that he too "loved the Spanish bastard". Francis had gotten the numbers of no less than three girls and one guy. Ludwig had been awkwardly mumble-y about the whole night, but Feliciano had seemed excited enough. All-in-all the dance had been a great night. The albino smirked as he fed Gilbird. He might not be going out with Matthew, but it was only a matter of time.

* * *

_Yay! All done. Expect a Halloween update up next!_

_Also, the tan-skinned, brown-haired girl is Seychelles._


	8. Chapter 8

_Late chapter is very, verrrrrry late. And also out of season. In any case, please enjoy, and sorry for making you wait so long to read it. I'll try to update again soon, and thank you for the patience (:B._

_Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia._

* * *

_October 31, 2012_

"Are you guys ready for Halloween?" Gilbert asked Francis and Antonio. The trio were sitting in Gilbert's room getting ready to go out trick-or-treating. Since it was a weekday, they had come straight after school and done their homework so Gilbert's grandpa would let him go out later. Now it was about an hour till dark and Gilbert was pulling his costume out of his closet.

"Ooh, what are you this year Gilbert?" Asked Antonio curiously seeing all the reds, whites, and blues in the costume. "I remember you being a zombie last year."

"This year I'm...a revolutionary soldier!" He held the costume up so Francis and Antonio could examine it.

"Very authentic. I approve," Francis said with a nod.

"It's really cool-looking," agreed Antonio.

"Thanks," Gilbert answered with a smirk. "What are you guys?"

"I'm a pirate this year," Antonio told them, pulling out a peg leg and eyepatch from his bag.

"I am channeling my inner monarch-I'm going to be a king," declared Francis pulling out a crown.

"Very fitting costumes for all of us. Lovi is going to be a kitty cat!" Antonio cried happily.

"I think Ludwig's a pilot but I'm not completely sure," Gilbert said thoughtfully, "but I know that Matthew is a polar bear."

"A polar bear Canadian-that is absolutely perfect!" Francis exclaimed excitedly. "What is Feliciano going as?"  
Gilbert shrugged. "Dunno, but if he and Ludwig go off on their own we might not even see them."

"Hohoho. So little Ludwig is finally accepting his sexuality?"

"Not even close. The stubborn ass won't admit anything," Gilbert sighed rolling his eyes.

Francis mused, "I should talk to him..."

"No, he must figure it out on his own just like we did," Antonio said.  
Gilbert and Francis looked over and nodded in agreement. Gilbert glanced over at the clock and raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Guys, we have thirty minutes till Lovino, Feliciano, and Matthew get here and we haven't even put on our costumes."

"Then why are we standing around, mi amigos? Let's go!"

Thirty minutes later, Gilbert was putting the final touches on his costume. He adjusted his hat, brushed off his coat and stepped into the hallway to check out the whole look. _Perfect, _Gilbert smirked at his reflection. The navy blue coat was accented in red and white, and it was designed like a war uniform from the 1700's. The hat was kind of funny-it was big, floppy, and had feathers in it-but it went with the costume. The plastic sword swinging by Gilbert's side completed the look.

Knock knock knock.

Gilbert turned his head, and Francis and Antonio poked their heads out of Gilbert's bedroom.

"Lovi~!" Antonio practically squealed in excitement running to open the door. Gilbert and Francis watched him open the door and jump-hug someone out of their line of sight.

"Aah!"

"Bastard! I'm over here!"

"Ve~? Antonio is that you? I didn't recognize you in the eyepatch."

"Hi ,Feli. Yea, it's me. Sorry about that Matthew, Gilbert's down the hall if you want to go say hi."

Matthew and Feliciano stepped inside at the same time Ludwig came out of his room. Gilbert's Grandpa had also poked his head out at the commotion. Antonio's voice dropped so that Gilbert couldn't hear what he was saying anymore _talking to Lovino I suppose, _he thought, but that thought quickly left his mind as Matthew walked up to him. No one else was watching, so Gilbert took the opportunity to pull Matthew up to him and kiss him. Matthew's arms wrapped around Gilbert's neck, pulling him closer. Then, all of a sudden, Matthew pulled back and sneezed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "your feather was tickling my nose."

Gilbert laughed. "It's ok Mattie. Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, Gilbert."

They might have kissed again, but Antonio stepped inside, holding a blushing Lovino's hand.

"Everyone ready to go?"

"I am; Matthew is."

"Francis is too!" Came a voice down the hall.

"We are too!" Feliciano called, pulling a flustered Ludwig with him.

"Have fun, be safe, and be back by 9:30-it is a school night," Gilbert's grandpa called.

"Don't worry Opa, we will!" Gilbert called closing the door. Then the group walked out into the night.

"Ok, so, where to first?" Antonio asked as the group began moving down the street.

"Well, the Gonzalez's always give out big candy bars, and they don't live that far away. I think we should go there first and work our way back," mused Francis.

"Sounds like a good plan then," Gilbert said. "Hey! Where'd Ludwig and Feliciano go?"

"If the Potato bastard stole my brother, I swear I'll shove a tomato so far-mmmfmmf!" Lovino's angry shouting had been muffled by Antonio's hand.

"Feliciano dragged Ludwig that way," Matthew piped up, indicating the direction with a wave.

"Hmm, well, I'm sure Ludwig will stay safe, and that means so will Feliciano," Gilbert reasoned. The rest of the group nodded their agreement and began to walk again. Lovino, however, was still scowling fiercely. Not much later they made it to the street the Gonzalez's lived on.

"Trick-or-treat," they called in unison.

"What adorable costumes," said Mrs. Gonzalez. "Let me get you some candy."

Gilbert had been right about the big candy bars- he got a king-sized snickers. The group was making their way down the street when they bumped into a couple classmates.

"Hey guys!" Called Vladimir- the Romanian junior that was in Gilbert's chemistry class. He was dressed like a vampire, and his fangs were giving him a small lisp. Also with him was a brown-haired boy, who looked to be about the same age and height as Vladimir, but wearing an angle smiled at the group before saying:

"Hi, I'm Nikolai."

"Nikolai's Bulgarian-isn't that cool?" Vladimir asked. It turned out to be a rhetorical question though, because the next thing he said was "Well, we were just heading to find my brother-he ran off with someone dressed like a sailor-so I'll see you guys at school. Come on Nikolai," he said entwining their hands and leading the Bulgarian down the street.

"Cute couple," Gilbert mused as the friends walked up to the next house.

"Trick-or-treat!" They called.

"Nice costumes," replied the man who answered the door. "Have some candy."

The group walked from house to house, occasionally running into people like Matthew's brother, Alfred, who was dressed like superman-typical. Arthur was with him and dressed like a wizard-complete with a wand and pointy hat. Roderich actually answered the door at his house.

"Halloween is for little kids," he scoffed, but he still handed them candy.

The best costume, however, belonged to Feliks. He was wearing a Katy Perry, candy outfit that consisted of a blue wig, short skirt, high-heeled, knee-high boots, fake eyelashes, and a microphone. He was walking around singing "Teenage Dream" and "Last Friday Night". The best part was when he went up to Toris, who was dressed like a knight, and sang, "I wanna see your peacock-cock-cock!" Toris blushed and paled at the same time, which Gilbert didn't even know was possible, and the entire group cracked up.

There wasn't much time left before curfew when the group found a haunted house. Francis had already escorted a group of girls in, and Lovino had grudgingly followed Antonio inside. Gilbert and Matthew stood outside waiting for the attendant to allow them past the rope. Gilbert gazed at the flashing lights, creepy masks, and cobwebs; he listened to the screams and creepy noises that drifted out, his anticipation growing. Matthew, however, was not feeling the same. He was visibly shaking in his costume, covering his face with fur-covered hands and making small whimpering noises. Gilbert's excitement lessened. He would hate to put Matthew through something that already terrified him.

"Hey, Mattie. You okay?" Gilbert asked concerned.

"I'm...um...f-f-f-fine," The Canadian stammered in reply.

"You sure?" Gilbert double checked.

"Um, well, uh..."

"Matthew look, I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to." Gilbert hugged Matthews waist and lowered his head so their foreheads touched. "I want you to trust me on that. I might act stupid sometimes and I might be kinda reckless, but I'm never going to force you to do anything. I promise. I only mess with Ludwig 'cause he's my brother and that makes him an exception. You're different Matthew, you get to say what you aren't comfortable with, and I'll listen because I care about you! And I've said too much, and Mien Gott I'm rambling! I don't normally ramble and ahh, shit, now it's awkward and-"

"Gilbert," Mathew broke in, tuning slightly red. "Gilbert, just kiss me."

"Eh? Ok!" He quickly obliged and they were still standing there-hands running through hair, eyes closed and minds cut off to the world- when Antonio, Lovino, and Francis came out of the haunted house.

"Should we get them?" Antonio asked.

"No you idiot! Let them be."

"Lovino has a point, mon ami. They are having a moment. Let's just go back to Gilbert's house. Maybe we will find Ludwig and Feli on the way."  
Antonio nodded at Francis's words and the trio began to walk back down the street.

Gilbert and Matthew broke apart, arms still wrapped around each other, breath fogging in the air. Gilbert was beaming down at his Canadian while Matthew was still slightly blushing. Gilbert looked up at the sky and caught his breath for a moment as he remembered a different time he'd been looking at the stars. He nudged Matthew and whispered "Look up," right when a shooting star raced across the sky.

"Make a wish," Matthew said quietly.

_A wish? What could I wish for..., thought Gilbert. _  
He glanced down at Matthew again; the blonde still had his face turned up towards the stars. A_ctually, I don't need wishes; I have everything I need right here. _So he leaned down and pressed his lips once more to Matthew's.

Not much later, Gilbert and Matthew walked back into Gilbert's house. The rest of the group was sitting in the living room, talking, laughing and comparing candy. Feliciano was curled up on Ludwig's shoulder, Antonio was holding Lovino's hand, Francis was telling a story and making wild hand gestures to accentuate certain points. Gilbert's grandpa sat in his recliner watching everyone in silence, but glanced up when he saw his elder son enter the room.

"Ah there you are Gilbert," Antonio said when he looked up. "We'd been wondering how long you'd be making out with Matthew before you came home." Matthew immediately turned bright red and began stammering that it wasn't true, but Gilbert's wild laughter overpowered him.

"At least I didn't do it in front of everyone at a football game!" He retorted.

"Well you know what?! Good point," Antonio said group shared a laugh at Antonio's failure to come up with a good comeback while Feliciano picked at his candy until Ludwig took it away.

"Ve~ Ludwig, give me my candy back," he whined sadly.

"Nein, Feli, you'll get a stomach ache and not be able to sleep," Ludwig replied gently. Gilbert smiled at his brother's gentleness and was happy to be surrounded by his friends. At insane as his life could get, at the end of the day everything turned out ok.

Soon enough his friends were leaving. Gilbert smiled and waved when the Italian brothers left and gave manly hugs to Antonio and Francis. Ludwig went to bed shortly after Feliciano left, leaving Gilbert and Matthew alone with Gilbert's grandpa in the other room. It was all too quickly that Matthew's ride home arrived.

"Thank you. For everything," Matthew whispered gently as he got ready to leave.

"Anytime Matt. You know I'd do anything for my special Canadian polar bear." A gentle, lingering kiss followed by a tight hug and Matthew was gone for another night. Gilbert smiled softly to himself as he headed down the hall.

"Happy Halloween, Gilbert," his grandpa called from the other room.

"Happy Halloween, Opa."


End file.
